Un Amor Imposible
by Moon kuwashima
Summary: Eres francesa y mitad gitana, quieres ayudar a los gitanos, pero ¿Qué pasaría si te enamoras de alguien que esta encóntra de ellos? ¡Pasense a leer! ¿siiii?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen (desgraciadamente ), esta historia la hice con el fin de divertirme.

Gitanos y nobles

I

Sango era una pequeña niña, hija de él duque de Shepard, y una gitana. Como hija de un duque parecía una francesa hecha y derecha, pero por parte de su madre, le gustaban las costumbres de los gitanos, por lo que, las llevaba a cabo, como toda una gitana, sabía baile, conocía las costumbres y por supuesto, desde edad muy temprana, entendía la situación en la que se encontraban los gitanos. Un día la pequeña a la edad de ocho años. Vivía con su padre, ya que su madre había muerto, le dijo a su padre.

-Padre, quiero ayudar a los gitanos.

-Sango, ¿y cómo piensas hacer eso?

-Mmmmm…- la pequeña estaba muy pensativa, y entonces dijo.

-Quiero entrenar, para después protegerlos.

Su padre le contesto- Sango, hija mía, tu sabes que eso no se puede.

-Pero padre, mamá murió, y yo no quiero que otros pasen más por la misma suerte.

Su padre miraba a esa pequeña niña de ojos chocolates tan decidida, con tan solo ocho años, y siendo mujer, era casi imposible que ella hiciera lo que le estaba pidiendo pero…

-Veré que puedo hacer, ¿te parece?

Sango un poco indecisa, pero, obediente contesto- Esta bien padre.

La niña de ojos chocolates, se retiró de la habitación. Su padre se quedo pensando.

"Así que mi hija quiere proteger a los gitanos, pero los quiere, proteger de una forma que no es posible, aunque…, si la entrenó yo, y un amigo mío, seguramente si se pueda, tengo que hacerlo, porque al igual que ella yo quiero, ayudar…, tendré que escribir una carta"

"Mi amigo Inu no Taisho"

Tu eres el único al que le he confiado el seqreto de la procedencia materna de mi hija. A mi querida hija se le ha ocurrido, que quiere ayudar a los gitanos, por medios que para una mujer son casi imposibles, no me pude negar a la petición de mi hija, por lo que pido tu ayuda , para entrenar a Sango.

Espero tu respuesta.

Por siempre agradecido

Asako Shepard Taijiya.

-Es todo lo que puedo hacer, por ahora.

-Señor llego una carta.- el mayordomo le entrega la carta a Inu no Taisho

-Gracias, Myoga.

El señor lee la carta con paciencia, para luego disponerse a escribir la respuesta.

"Mi camarada Asako"

Lo que me has pedido es algo, que como tú dices es casi imposible, pero, con mucho gusto te ayudaré a lograr el cometido de Sango. Mi hijo inuyasha esta entrenando, para otro propósito. Tengo un conocido, llamado Totosai Timberlake, el podrá entrenar a tú hija, y te aseguro que es de fiar.

Tu amigo y siempre en deuda

Inu no Taisho.

-Inuyasha, ven aquí, hijo mío- dice en voz alta pero no gritando.

-Si padre

-Le podrías llevar esto a Myoga- dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Por supuesto- dice entusiasta- Padre…

-¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?

-¿Quién es Asako?

-Un amigo mío.

-Esta bien padre.

Así fue como Asako e Inu no Taisho, se unieron para ayudar aquella pequeña de ojos chocolates.

15 años después

Sango transformo en eso que todos llaman una dama deseada (no, eso no dicen ,solo lo inventé) muchos decían que era una joven muy bella, pero esta no compartía los intereses de las demás "damas" de su edad. Ella había entrenado por 15 años, sabia empuñar una espada, era una excelente jinete, sabia defensa personal, sabia disparar una arma, y además era muy inteligente;se había transformado, en una señorita esbelta, de cabello castaño, ojos chocolates, en lo que muchos hombres se fijaban eran, sus curvas, estas estaban bastante pronunciadas.

Sango se despertó, era una mañana muy bonita, los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana, iluminando su rostro, se paró, se dirigió al baño, que ya estaba preparado, para que ella se diera un baño. (se que no se bañaban, pero, en mi historia si), Cuando acabó se puso un vestido color azul, y bajó a desayunar,

-¡Buenos días, padre!

-¡Buenos días Sango!

-Padre después del desayuno, ¿puedo ir a cabalgar?

-Creó que estaría bien hija, pero, recuerda que hoy tenemos que ir a ver ese asunto.

-Si padre, estaré aquí antes del almuerzo.

-Y recuerda, no hagas nada, hasta que arreglemos eso.

-Lo entiendo padre.

-Pues que así sea entonces.

Al terminar, Sango fue a su habitación y se puso su traje de montar, que no era como el de todas las damas, (no soy buena describiendo, así que les diré que es como el que usa Anna Valerius, solo auméntenle un saco y sombrero, como el de Van Helsing, ¡y ya esta, así se viste Sango!) bajo y se dirigió hacia los establos.

-¡Buenos días señorita Sango!- dijo un joven alto fornido, y apuesto.

-¡Buenos días, Takeda!

-¿Qué caballo va a montar hoy?

-Creó que hoy iré con Sultán- le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Si, lo ensillaré.

-No te preocupes, yo lo haré.

-Esta bien-dijo un poco perdido.

Sango se subio a Sultán, un semental, bastante grande, color azabache.

-¡Nos vemos!

-¡Que tenga buen día señorita!

Sango se alejó en el semental.

\- kagomeeee- grito un pequeño niño de cabellos anaranjados.

-¿Qué pasa Shippo?-dijo una joven de cabellera azabache, montada en un corcel marrón, bastante alarmada.

El pequeño niño se subió al corcel, muy aprisa, y dijo.

-Corréeeeeeee

La chica le ordenó al caballo, que corriera.

-¿Qué pasa?

-La guardia me vio y me empezó a perseguir.

-Shippo ya sabes que te tienes que ocultar lo mejor posible.

-Lo se es solo que, me despiste un poco.

-Esta bien, hay que llegar de inmediato a "la corte de los santos"(En esta historia esta supuesta "corte de los santos es donde viven los gitanos)

-si

Mientras iban cabalgando, una joven de cabellos castaños cabalgaba a todo galope, igual que la azabache, mientras esta era perseguida por los miembros de la guardia francesa. De repente estuvo a punto de chocar con la castaña, pero esta hizo que su caballo hiciera una cabriola, y así evitaron chocar. Sango inmediatamente se dio cuenta que era gitana por lo que le dijo.

-Sígueme- la chica hizo caso y la siguió, esta se adentró al bosque y pararon atrás de unos tupidos arbustos, y algunos árboles.

-Inuyasha, se nos fueron- dijo un hombre de unos 25 años, con ojos color azul, y cabellos negro.

-Si ¡carajo!- dijo un hombre de la misma edad, solamente que este tenía los ojos de un extraño color ámbar y los cabellos plateados.

-Tranquilo Inuyasha, para la otra los atraparemos.

-Esa mujer, cometió un error en ayudarlos.

-¿Cuál de las dos?

-La castaña ¿Cuál otra?

\- Yo no vi a ninguna con esa descripción- dijo el ojiazul

-Hay Miroku estas ciego ¿o qué?- dijo el ambarino un poco molesto.

-Claro que no, Inuyasha, solo bromeo.

-¡Vamonos!-gritó el comandante.

Entonces Inuyasha y Miroku empezaron a seguir al comandante.

[Inuyasha pensamientos]

"Esa mujer ayudó al niño, parecía muy alarmada ¿acaso lo conocía?, era muy bonita, su rostro era tan angelical. El color de la piel, y la forma en que se vestía, la delataba de ser gitana, una gitana muy bonita.

De repente la voz de Miroku lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Inuyasha, ¿tienes algo?- dijo el ojiazul burlonamente

-No, claro que no- dijo agitando la cabeza.

-Pensabas en la chica ¿no?- dijo socarrón-¿Cuál de las dos?

-Miroku que cosas dices- dijo el ambarino.

-Hay Inuyasha puede que seas uno de los mejores aquí, pero eres malo mintiendo, ya ¿en cuál pensabas?

Inuyasha se sonrojó, su amigo de la infancia lo conocía tan bien, que lo había descubierto.

-Inuyasha- dijo Miroku

-La azabache- dijo tímido.

-Gracias- dijo la azabache jadeando

-Si, muchas gracias- dijo el pelinaranjo

-No, no es nada

-Oye- dijo Kagome.

-¿Qué pasa- respondió Sango.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Es que- dijo tímidamente – eres francesa

Sango rio

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?

-Es que si ,soy francesa, pero como dicen, entre gitanos hay que ayudarnos.

Cuando acabó de decir la frase Sango ordenó al caballo trotar, y este obedeció, la gitana, y el gitanillo, vieron como aquella joven se marchaba galopando.

[Kagome pensamientos]

¿Acaso esa chica dijo "entre gitanos hay que ayudarnos " pero si parecía una francesa echa y derecha?

-Kagome-dijo el pequeño pelinaranjo-¿Oíste lo que dijo?

Kagome contesto un poco impresionada- Si, si oí.

Nota del autor:

Holaaaa! Este es el segundo fic que empiezo , y me parece bastante interesante.

¿Qué dicen de mi idea?, bueno en esta historia la pareja principal será la de Sango/Miroku, ¡hay como amo esta pareja!

Espero sus reviews, y quiero mandar un saludo a Yumipon y a Morise, que gracias a varias historias de ustedes, me han salido muchas ideas.

¡Espero que les guste!

-Moon


	2. ¿Bueno o malo?

Capítulo 2:

Bueno o malo?

…

La noche era fría, a lo lejos se oía los cascos de un caballo, ¿o dos?, de repente aparecieron dos siluetas de caballos, eran color azabache y sus jinetes venían encapuchados como si no quisieran que los vieran.

-Ya llegamos- dijo Asako en un murmullo

-¿Es aquí padre?-pregunto la castaña con curiosidad.

-Si, es aquí.

Se bajaron de los caballos, y se metieron entre unos arbustos, al salir de los arbustos, se podía ver como una tipo plazuela, se dirigieron en silencio hacía una construcción grande, tocaron a la puerta, la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a una joven de cabello azabache.

-Buenas noches- dijo Asako

-Mmmm, buenas noches, ¿en que los puedo ayudar?

-Buscamos al jefe Higurashi, ¿se encuentra?

-Si, si se encuentra- dijo la muchacha nerviosa

De repente una voz se oyó.

-Kagome, ¿Quién es?

Se asomó a la puerta una silueta que era fornida.

-¿Asako?-dijo la voz

-Buenas noches.

-Pasen, por favor.

Entraron a la casa, Asako se quitó la capucha, pero Sango no.

…..

-Inuyasha- dijo Miroku con preocupación

-¿Qué?- pregunto el peliplateado, con sarcasmo.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

-No me pasa nada Miroku.

Él ojiazul no estaba convencido, algo le pasaba a su amigo.

-Inuyasha desde esta tarde estas así- el peliplateado lo miró con enojo- y no me digas que me callé, quiero saber que tienes.

ÉL peliplateado lo miró. Qué tenía? Se preguntó el ojiazul. De repente se acordó de algo.

-Pensabas en la chica, ¿no?-pregunto el ojiazul con sorna.

-¿Quéeee? Estás loco o qué?- dijo Inuyasha un poco sonrojado.

-Inuyasha a mi no me engañas- dijo el ojiazul

-¿Tiene algo de malo?, es que simplemente no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza.

Él ojiazul se le acercó- Inuyasha es una suposición nada más, pero creo que te enamoraste.

Inuyasha se quedó en shock, cuando salió del shock dijo.

-¡No, no puede ser, no me puedo enamorar de una gitana!

-Inuyasha dije que era una suposición nada más, y aparte ¿no has oído del amor a primera vista?(se que esta rara la idea jejjeje)

-Si, si he oído de eso, pero con una gitana ¡nunca!- grito

De repente su padre entró a la habitación, se paró frente a Inuyasha y le dijo.

-¿Qué una gitana, qué?

-Ehh padre- dijo Inuyasha nervioso, pero nervioso.

De repente la voz de Miroku intervino.

-Hablábamos sobre que esta tarde una gitana y un gitanillo se nos escaparon – dijo Miroku con tanta tranquilidad- e Inuyasha se enojó un poco, por eso grito.

-Esta bien. Inuyasha debes aprender a controlarte muchos gitanos se escapan, y debes aprender que no siempre los vas a atrapar, menos en estos tiempos.

-Padre ¿por qué lo dices?

-En estos momentos no creó que lo entiendas, ninguno de los dos. Bueno, vamos a cenar.

…

-Asako- dijo el hombre se acercó y le dio un abrazo de forma fraterna- No te habíamos visto desde…..- dijo el señor Higurashi con tristeza.

-Lo se. He venido, a arreglar el asunto del que te hablé.

Sango estaba sentada junto a su padre seguía teniendo la capucha.

-Emmm disculpen pero ¿de qué hablan?-preguntó Kagome curiosa.

-Asako, disculpa a mi hija, ella no sabe nada.

-No te preocupes, si quieres le explicamos.

Él jefe asintió.

-Hija por favor siéntate.

…

-Inuyasha- dijo su padre. Miroku ya se había ido.

-¿Qué sucede? Padre- preguntó el peliplateado

-Inuyasha presiento, que desde esta noche todo será diferente.

Al acabar la frase su padre se dio vuelta, y se retiró.

[Inuyasha pensamientos]

" ¿por qué dijo eso mi padre? Acaso habrá algo malo, o lo dijo porque habrá algo bueno? No lo sé.

…..

Él jefe Higurashi inicio el relato.- Hace 23 años, una gitana llamada Sakura, dio a luz a una niña,pero esta niña es hija de un francés.

-¿Hija de un francés?

-Si

-Esta mujer vivió durante siete años feliz, con su hija y el padre de la niña,preocupada también debido a que era gitana. Un día la gitana fue asesinada, por un hombre conocido como Naraku, este es el general más sádico conocido en toda Francia, y nuestra principal preocupación. Su hija se tuvo que quedar con su padre.

Asako dijo entonces.

-Mi hija es un poco diferente, y cuando se cumplió un año que su madre murió me pidió algo sumamente extraño, pero igual algo bastante noble.

-Asako me informó que su hija quería ayudarnos a nosotros, tomando un lugar en la guardia gitana, pero dejando completamente claro que solo será en la noche, ya que en el día ella tiene responsabilidades como única heredera del duque de Shepard.

-Yyyy, ¿tendré que ayudarla adaptarse y a entrenar?

-No, para nada ella entrenó por 15 años para esto.

-No tienes porque preocuparte por mi, yo solo intervendré si es completamente necesario- dijo Sango quitándose la capucha.

-Túuu

-¡Buenas noches!

-¿Ya se conocían?- preguntó el jefe Higurashi.

-Debido a ella, shippo y yo pudimos escapar de los guardias.

-Sangooo- dijo su padre

-No hice nada, solo los conduje al bosque nada más, no peleé ni nada, ni siquiera me vieron.

-Bueno espero que así sea.

-Asako, entonces ¿así dejamos el trató?

-Creo que todo está bien así.

-Muy bien Asako.

Asako se levantó de la silla y dijo.

-Bueno creo que será mejor que nos retiremos.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Sango.

Él jefe asintió y condujo a Sango y a Asako a la puerta . Al entrar vio a kagome, esta le pregunto algo.

-Padre, ¿Ellos saben los riesgos que enfrentan?

-Si hija, si los saben.

…..

Inu no Taisho estaba sentado en su estudio, cuando entró Totosai el hombre qué entrenó a Sango.

-¿Esta confirmado?- preguntó Inu no Taisho

-Si señor- respondió Totosai

-Y dime ¿cómo es la joven?

-Pues- dijo Totosai rascándose la nuca- No le voy a mentir, es la alumna de la que puedo decir que estoy completamente impresionado, siendo mujer, muchos creerían que es imposible lo que ha logrado, pero esta señorita aprendió, lo que un hombre experimentado de la guardia apenas puede controlar (no sé de donde saque eso pero, ñee)

-Dime, ¿es capaz de vencer a Inuyasha?

-Señor, no solo es capaz de vencerlo, también es capaz de vencer a él y a Miroku juntos.

-Totosai ¿Ella representa un riesgo?

-En cierto modo si, pero recordemos que su único propósito es ayudar a su gente, y tengo entendido que ella solo intervendrá cuando sea necesario, así que en teoría no hay mucho de que preocuparse, además de que tanto Inuyasha como Miroku saben defenderse.

-Creo que tienes razón. ¿Dime sabe de mi?

-Si señor, ella sabe todo. Disculpe señor ¿le piensa advertir al joven Inuyasha?

-Ya lo hice, solo que de una manera que no sospechará mucho.

-Y dígame ¿le piensa adevertir al joven Lowell (el joven Lowell es Miroku)

-Creo que debería hacerlo- dijo Inu no Taisho con seriedad, pero se le notaba un poco de preocupación- Gracias Totosai.

…..

Nota del autor:

Holaaaa!

Ya estoy de vuelta, bueno pues aquí les traigo una pequeña parte de la historia de Sango, se que probablemente piensan que la estoy relacionando mucho con Inuyasha pero solo es parte del fic, les digo, que esta historia va a tratar de Sango y Miroku.

Bueno quiero dejar una cosa en claro, actualizaré cada semana, los sábados para ser exacta, no se enojen conmigo, es que mis horarios son muy ajustados, y aparte mi mamá no sabe nada, y lo confieso me da miedo decirle, así que espero que lo entiendan.

¡Gracias y espero sus reviews! ¡Byeee!

-Moon


End file.
